Beyond understanding
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: What does Fury do while the Ultimates are searching for the truth about Zak Saturday? The truth is incredibly surprising.


Zak didn't make any noise as his cell was entered and he was dragged out by two SHIELD agents. He was pulled by his arms, he didn't make any movement to asisst nor resist them. He just allowed himself to be dragged off. His eyes were incredibly heavy from lack of sleep, be it from nightmares or the growing number of individuals who took time out of their day to visit him. To question him. To not let him just start to forget, reframe it into something that could put Spiderman at ease.

To put his god brother... At ease.

He was taken into an area of the carrier he didn't recognize. No labs. No cells. Just what appeared to be offices. His brows furrowed in confusion. This was not an area they would allow a lowly murderer to be questioned. His body tensed slightly, wondering what this meant.

Perhaps an execution? What a way to go on his fourteenth birthday.

He wouldn't be against it though. He had killed so many other lives of once family friends. He had no one to live for who would benefit from his life.

He was a monster that needed to be put down. Even if he was too scared to take his own life.

It hadn't taken long before he was brought into an office and forced into a chair. His curiosity made him look up to see a clean desk and a strong man sitting on the opposite. A dark skinned man with a piercing dark eye and an eye patch. His body felt as though he had been dunked in ice water. The intensity reminded him so much of his father. His patch reminded him of the Mondays.

"Zak Solomon Saturday," the man spoke with no question and loads of authority. Zak didn't say anything.

"I am Director Nick Fury." Zak pondered why he bothered to tell him who he was. However, he wasn't going to interrupt the man in power. That would be a waste of breath.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Zak remained silent for about ten minutes. It was with each minute he realized he wasn't going to be sent back to the cell or executed without speaking to this man.

"Murder. I'm a killer."

"Do you why I'm speaking to you? Why I don't have an agent speaking with you?"

"No sir," he admitted quietly averting his eyes from the intimidating man.

"I'm here to tell you, we have footage recovered from Doctor Beeman's lab."

Zak took in a shaky breath. That was the main sight of where many of his nightmares began. Where his mom and dad were taken away from him. Where he had escaped just barely with his life while his family was picked off one by one.

Fury's gaze didn't falter.

"Your parents were murdered when you were just thirteen years old. Almost before your eyes."

Zak felt a slight prick at his eyes. Not even Peter knew that. No other living person knew that. His heart began to clench in ways it hadn't in so long.

"Then your brothers, your sister, and your uncle."

Zak closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall.

"It must be hard."

Something inside Zak snapped at that comment. Hard?

"Hard? My life has been miserable. I was hunted like the animal I am. I have lost just about every damn person I cared about in the span of a year. My family was tortured for my whereabouts and I just left them there to die!" Zak yelled, his voice feeling raw from lack of use. He took in gasps of air when he realized his outburst. He shied back into his seat with a pale expression. Fury didn't seem mad at the outburst though.

"Zak. You have every right to be mad. What happened wasn't right, nor was it your fault."

Zak bit the inside of his mouth.

"Just like you shouldn't have had to kill the scientists to protect yourself."

Zak's shoulders fell. He could feel his sins crawling all over his back.

"But you aren't wrong for what you did. Therefore, you are being asigned a guardian."

"Excuse me?" Zak whispered. His eyes locked with Fury's one good eye. Fury didn't falter.

"You need a place to be protected. Your powers are well known in underground. But you're not a criminal. And you're not an adult. You can't be locked up here forever."

"You don't get it! I'm dangerous! I can seriously harm people. Look at Peter!"

"Spiderman made himself sick with worry. Once you are placed and adjusted, we will wake him and show him you're fine."

"You're letting a killer out."

"I'm letting a child out who acted in self defense. I'm letting him out in the custody of one of the most powerful and influential men in the world. Somewhere he'd be safe."

"What if I say no?"

"Then you'll be grounded to his tower. We need the cells for criminals. Not scared children acting like sociopathic killers."

Zak was shocked. He didn't say anything even as another person entered the room.

"Sup Fury. This the kid?"

Zak looked up at the man who entered the room. He was a somewhat shorter man in comparison to some of the others he had seen. He had a devil may care attitude and wild brown hair and had an impressive beard.

"Tony, Zak. Zak, Tony."

Zak felt a hand thread through his hair and ruffle it. He shrunk down in surprise.

"Sup white star."

"Tony. Take him to your tower."

"Calm down Fury. I've got him. You coming kid?"

Zak grabbed the arms of the chair and held on tight. Tony rolled his eyes and put a suitcase on the table showing a gauntlet. The gauntlet wrapped around his hand. With the armored hand, he pulled the chair that was nailed to the floor, from the floor. Zak yelped as the chair was dragged out of the room. And while he did jump from the chair, Tony had been ready and grabbed Zak's collar, putting his arm around his shoulders. He led him out of the Helicarrier and took him to the Avengers Tower.

 **Sixth one. The sixth in the beyond series.**


End file.
